Ultraman Nexus
by NiseDyna
Summary: 5 years after Ultraman Nexus left Earth, a new threat has risen to Earth in the year 2009. Can Ultraman Nexus, who returned to Earth with a new host, defeat this evil threat?
1. Chapter 1

**Episode 1: Ultraman**

Monster: Basturk

Rain starts to fall at Payung area, at Batu, Malang. Among the cliffs at the famous picnic area lays a small service road. It may seem there's a dead end at the end of the service road, but actually a hidden tunnel is present on the cliff wall. A blue and white heavily modified Toyota Prius enters the service road to the hidden tunnel. The car enters an empty parking lot and decided to park near the underground office, a glass-covered façade. A table is seen inside, with a robotic receptionist working at the table. Behind the table is a huge insignia for HPC, or the Humanitarian Peace Consortium. The symbol was dead easy. Pyramid-shaped, with red base color and a blue border, with a grid-covered globe shaped symbol and two hand-like items surrounding it, with the huge HPC letters emblazoned with gold under it.

Back to the car, the driver had already positioned it near the façade. The driver then came out from the automated door. A tall, slightly muscular man. His skin was dark-colored, while his hair was spiky jet black, probably from a prolonged usage of hair gel. A smirk appeared in his face. He is wearing an original copy of the Chelsea FC football jersey, not very formal clothes for a formal meeting, but nevertheless it's the man's special characteristics. The man walked towards the glass structure and enters it. Cold blast of air conditioned breeze greeted him. The robot receptionist turned over towards him.

"Identification?" the robot asked.

"Max," the man replied in a heavy voice. "Max Power."

"Come this way, Mr. Power," the robot said. "Mr. Elian was waiting for you."

Beside the table are two elevators, each going down and up. Max is brought towards the up elevator. As the machine slowly grinds to a halt, Max exited the elevator and enters a clubhouse-like building, with it's walls are glass overlooking the Malang Raya district. A chubby man with black hair awaited in a chair behind Max, looking towards the window. The man spun his chair so he could look at Max.

"Mr. Power, so good to see you," the man said.

"It's good to see you too, Mr. Elian," Max replied.

"Please, let's get rid of formality and do this like a normal conversation. Call me Naldo," Mr. Elian said, getting off his chair.

"So, Naldo, is this about my membership to the Kaiju Assault Crew?" Max asked.

"Yes. We've seen your resume, and you've just the perfect man for the job. You have an experience in the rescue squad, right?" Naldo asked.

"Indeed."

"Okay then. Welcome to Kaiju Assault Crew. We'll start you off as an intern. You can help by supplying weapons and does little researches," said Naldo. The two men then shook hands. "Come. Your new workstation is down there."

Max enters the down elevator, and pressed the button for the Kaiju Assault Crew base. The symbol is a huge KAC letters colored white, blue, and yellow each, inside a black rounded rectangle. The machine jets towards the base, which is located at the lowest floor.

"It's been five years," Max narrates as the elevator went down. "Since Ultraman last appeared on Earth. His final battle was astounding. He punched his opponent, a dark Ultra by the name of Dark Zagi, to space, and then blasted him to oblivion. After that, nothing. The news about the Ultraman slowly disappeared."

The elevator finally stopped and Max stepped out. "What the hell…" Max swore under his breath as he saw the massive size of the control room. It was based on a beehive. The central command was in the middle. While rooms of respective teams, captain, and field captain are planted on the walls of the cliff, connected by black bridges made of steel to the control room. The control room was also precariously perched by four metal wires, the same wires that kept the Golden Gate Bridge erect. This isn't Batcave….it's something bigger. Suddenly a strong hand grabbed him.

"There you are! You must be the new member," the burly man said. "I'm Geraldo Johan Febrijanto, the captain of the team. Call me Aldo."

"What the f**k?" Max swore in his mind. "That's the captain? Looks like a body builder to me." But he wouldn't offend Aldo, so he said, "Nice to meet you. I'm Max Power, the new intern."

"Would you like the tour of the vicinity?" Aldo asked.

"Sure," Max said lightly.

Soon a rather tall woman appears, running with paperwork on her hands. Her face seems to be a bit chubby, her hair was black and bobbed well, with a blue tie on the side. "This is my second in hand Agatha Dea Calista. You may call her Dea," Aldo introduced the woman to Max.

"Newbie, eh?" Dea asked, before sternly walking away.

"She's a bit busy now, so don't disturb her," Aldo said.

Then a chubby man with glasses and a shorter man with brown hair appears. "Those two are Albert Adiputra and Robby Sugiarto. They're will be your fellow interns," Aldo said. Both men waved their hands. Max waved back. Aldo then took Max to the communications centre. Two girls are working there.

"The one on the left is Stefanny Febrina. You may know the one on the right. That's your dear girlfriend," Aldo points out. Max looked at the girl on the right. "Novilia Nyoto? Damn it. That must be her idea to drag me down here," Max said in his mind.

Aldo and Max then went down from the control platform towards the hangar. 6, GUTS-Wing 1-esque planes are there. The colors are blue and white, with the emblems of KAC and HPC at each wing. "The front are Brian's, Rino's, and William's, while in the back are Kiki's, Hana's, and Levi's," Aldo said. "Wow, slow down there, Cap. Who are those guys?" Max asked. "Brian Van der Wal, Daniel Rino Krismasurya, and William Hartanto Filbert are part of an elite team named Team Hawk. While Kiki Tamara, Brigette "Hana" Trista, and Leviana Tejo are our trainee group, Team Sparrow. They also go out on missions sometimes," Aldo explains.

Suddenly a roar is heard from the control room. The alarm was being sounded in an annoying "NEENAW-NEENAW-NEENAW!" way.

"Captain, a strange object is seen above Malang!" Novi shouted. The team then rushes over to the control room. From the upper part of the room an LCD screen is shown. A huge blue crystal is floating above, slowly descending down. People began to ran in terror leaving the Basuki Rahmad Street as the crystal slowly destroys buildings with it's sharp edges. "Everyone!" Aldo said. "Go to the area and destroy that crystal!" "ROGER THAT!" everyone shouted.

All 6 aircrafts are dispatched towards Malang. Max was being dragged by Albert into a larger aircraft that is located in a room above the control room. The shape is like XIG's Peace Carry, but again the color was white and blue. Dea and the interns take their seats, with Albert piloting. "Good luck!" Aldo said as the Helter-Skelter, the name of the plane, took off.

Within minutes the planes arrived at Malang. "Field Captain! Permission to fire!" Brian radioed to the Helter-Skelter. "Okay then. You and your team set that piece of shit into flames!" Dea commanded. And with that three crafts flew off and started to fire lasers at the crystal, but the lasers just bounces off. "Permission to give back-up!" Kiki radioed. "Do it!" Dea shouted. Soon the girls' airplanes fired missiles, but the crystal neutralizes them, which causes the missiles to just drop down into the ground. The Helter-Skelter decided to drop into the action by firing several blue beams.

"What are those?" Max asked.

"The Helter-Skelter's classic weapon. Specium Lasers," Robby said calmly.

"Captain! The crystal is going to crack!" Albert alerts Dea.

"Take the plane off the course of impact!" Dea commanded. Soon all 7 aircrafts manages to dodge out of the way as the crystal finally shatters into pieces thanks to the Specium Lasers. Dea sighs in relief. Just as she is going to inform Captain Aldo that the threat has been dealt with…

"What the hell is that?" Max shouted.

Everyone looked outside. What they saw astonishes them. It's a pile of rotting pink flesh, with two, uneven located pincher claws on it's front, with a dragon's head right in the middle section. On the top there's a huge crater, with a green eyeball on the tip of it. Behind the eyeball is a pink pipe, arching forward like a scorpion's tail. On the tip of the pipe is a gunk of flesh, formed by the sculptors of Hell into cannon. Soon the eyeball illuminates, and the creature began to lift off the ground with his two grotesque legs. The monster's name is Basturk.

"Fire in the hole!" Dea shouted.

"Time to send you bastard into Hell," Rino said in delight as he and his team fired on Basturk.

"Take this, you zombie!" Levi shouted as she fired missiles. Kiki fired lasers and Hana follows with her trusted machine gun add-on in her plane.

"Firing Specium Lasers," Albert said.

Basturk saw the attacks coming at him, and rolled his eyeball into his crater, retracted his arms and dragon head, also his legs following afterwards. The attacks were bounced off, and the missiles and machine gun pellets are absorbed. "Shit!" Dea swears in rage. Just as the planes approaches the seemingly lifeless gunk, Basturk came back to life and fired bullets from his cannon. The bullets hit Rino's craft. He was forced to perform an emergency landing. Basturk follows by firing a fireball from his dragon head. Hana's plane was terribly hit. She was forced to eject as her plane exploded. Basturk roared with a monstrous voice that haunts the soul, as he grabbed both Brian and Kiki's planes and bashed them into each other. Luckily the pilots manages to eject safely. Finally Levi's jet was plucked out of the sky by using Basturk's dragon jaw which pulls out the left wing. Levi manages to eject before her plane lands at the ground with a loud thud. "Take this you son of a bitch! YEAAAAH!" William pressed the missiles button and ejects. The plane fired missiles into Basturk's crater, before the plane was being captured and torn apart. Dea saw this with disappointment. A crew of hand-picked best from the corners of Indonesia, failed by just a mere piece of flesh. Dea hangs her head in disappointment, before Max shouted, "Captain! There's someone on the ground heading towards the monster!"

Dea, Robby, and Max looked out as a mysterious girl in a red T-Shirt and brown jeans ran towards the monster. Her hand grabbed something and waved it on the air. A huge flash of light appears which not only blinds the crew of the Helter-Skelter, but also the fallen crew on the ground. After the light faded, a humanoid warrior stands. The base color was silver, with some black parts. On his wrists are red devices with a blue diamond on the end of each device near the fists, also with yellow blades protruding from underneath the devices, one in each arm device. Thick silver armor dominated the warrior's back and chest, and on the chest is a huge red V mark. The warrior's head is mushroom-like; with his headfin sailing towards the air and four lamps surrounds the headfin. The warrior's eyes are white, egg-shaped. Dea, Aldo, and every member of KAC gasped. Aldo looked at the warrior on the screen. "Ultraman…" he whispers. "NEXUS."

The warrior, dubbed Ultraman Nexus, poses his arms for battle. "SHEAH!" he shouted as he pounces forward and chops Basturk. The creature flunked back for a moment. "HEAHHH!" Nexus poses back, and proceeds to kick Basturk, and swings him forward. Basturk turned around and fired bullets from his cannon. "UNNGH!" Nexus was hit, but he soon generates a barrier by crossing his arms, both diamonds in his arm devices illuminates and as he throws his arms, a blue barrier appears and the bullets were absorbed into it. Nexus ran forward and pulled Basturk's pinchers. With a heave, the pinchers were off! Basturk fell down, and Nexus proceeds to get down and punches the creature without mercy. Basturk then got up, which knocks Nexus back. Basturk fires a fireball, but Nexus illuminates his right arm device diamond, and fired a yellow beam, called the Particle Phaser. The beam clashes with the fireball, canceling each other. "GYAAAH!" Nexus took flight and performs a shooting star kick, which blasts Basturk's cannon right off. Basturk fell down in pain, as Nexus turned around. The creature got back up, but Nexus stretches his arms, gathering yellow energy. He then puts his charged hands on his right side, energy jumping from one hand to another. Nexus crosses them into a "+" shape, firing the yellow beam from his vertical left arm. The Cross-Ray Storm has been performed! The yellow beam hits Basturk, and the kaiju fell down for the last time, because once he touched the ground, Basturk exploded into pieces. Nexus looked down coolly at the humans beneath, before flying off to the air. "SHUWATCH!" he shouted as he soared through the air.

"That was amazing!" Max said in amazement. "It sure was!" replies Rino. The team had returned to base for an after-mission briefing. "Ultraman…he's back to protect us!" Kiki said. Both Novi and Stefanny looked at each other in joy. "Okay team, it seems we have an assistant to protect Earth. Ultraman Nexus," Captain Aldo said. "No!" The team looked in shock at Dea. "Ultraman is an alien, just like the creature we fought. He must be exterminated!" Dea said angrily. "But why?" Max asked inside his heart.

Why Dea wants to destroy Ultraman Nexus? Who is this mysterious girl who summons the power of Ultraman Nexus? Join us next time in Ultraman Nexus episode 2: Junis, featuring the monster Neronga!


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2: Junis**

Monster: Neronga

Dea couldn't sleep that night. The constant images of her family being killed by a dark, Ultra-like being kept haunting her. Also the images of Ultraman Nexus defeating Basturk relive the dark memory. She suddenly woke up, sweating heavily. "Maybe a bottle of Coke could calm me down," Dea said to herself. She went to get off, when…

"Ouch!" Max shouted.

"What are you doing here?" Dea asked, a bit angry.

"Well, long story short, Novi asked me to clean your room and I overslept," Max said.

Dea calmed down a bit. "Maybe you should go back to your quarters. It's 03.00 in the morning," Dea advised.

Max nodded weakly as he crawled towards his room. "What a ditzy boy," Dea said inside her mind. She then walked towards the kitchen to get some Coke.

The next day, the team gathers round the quarters. Captain Aldo is ready for the day's briefing. "Team," he said, "Yesterday a monster surfaced to Malang. He is probably attracted to the smell of Basturk's corpse." Captain Aldo turns on the screen. A sleeping, four legged green kaiju with a horn on it's nose and two "antlers" near it's ears appears on the screen. "Meet Neronga," Captain Aldo said. "Isn't that the monster that attacked Japan in 1966?" Novi asked. "Also, in 2005, the creature's relative, Geronga, attacked Japan," add Rino. "You two are correct. Neronga had come yesterday night only to be sedated by the Cleaner. You should come down there," Captain Aldo told his team. KAC then disbands into teams of three. Team Sparrow in one team, Captain Aldo, Dea, and the interns in the Helter-Skelter, and the final team is Max and Novi inside Max's car, now dubbed KAC Speedster.

"Who is the Cleaner?" Max asked his girlfriend as they speed along the Malang-Batu Highway.

"The Cleaner, or Cleaners, is a band of white androids which is tasked to clean up a monster/alien scene from evidence, in order to prevent mass hysteria," Novi answered.

"So, we're a secret organization?" Max asked.

"You're correct. The HPC is a branch of TLT, of Japan. Other then KAC and the Cleaners, HPC also has the Memory Police, a branch that originally is a part of TLT Japan and is now the part of every TLT organization of the world," Novi answered again.

"What did the Memory Police do?" Max asked again.

"They erase the memories of civilians in the area. Again, to prevent mass hysteria."

Max was astonished as the many branches of HPC, which is actually a branch of TLT, and….(it's maybe too complicated for the readers, so let's move on). With no time, the couple arrives at Malang, just as the two other teams had just arrived. After showing their badges to the Cleaner, KAC enters the crime scene and studies Neronga. Two hours later…"Well, the creature's well asleep. Let's plant some explosives in order to clean up this beast," Dea said. "ROGER THAT!" The team split up. Just as Max is going to take his part of the explosives, a hand dragged him. "Son of a…WHAAAA?" Max is surprised to see who dragged him. It's the mysterious girl from before! But now Max could see her face. Her hair was short, her face was round. The girl lifted her strange device and scanned Neronga. "That thing's not fully asleep," she said. "How come?" Max asked. "I've studied about kaijus before. The Neronga and Geronga species could neutralize any kind of drug. That bitch is going to wake up…" Before the girl could finish her statement, Neronga woke up. "Please, could I know your name?" Max pleaded. "It's Jeanny," the girl said. "Jeanny Rosita Gunawan. Now, if you want to be alive, duck!" Max and Jeanny duck as Neronga woke up, knocking down the explosives.

The Cleaner tried his tranquilizer gun, but Neronga fired an electric bolt from his horn, which short-circuits the Cleaner, destroying it. "Fire!" Captain Aldo commanded. The team fired their weapons, but Neronga just shrug it off, and burrows away. "Damn it!" Hana swears. "Don't worry. We'll patrol the city," Kiki calms down her fuming teammate. "By the way, where's Max?" Novi asked. "Maybe he took his patrol on foot. Let's go!" Dea said. The team then left the place to scour the city in order to find any presence of Neronga.

"So, what's your job?" Max asked as he and Jeanny walked along Brigjen Slamet Riyadi Street. "I'm a photographer…but I was pronounced M.I.A. for one year," Jeanny answered. "That's because you merged with THE LIGHT and so," Max said. Jeanny nodded weakly. "I studied kaijuology before I work as a photographer," Jeanny said. "Kaijuology? Not sure if I heard of it before," Max said. "That because it was only taught at one university. The Merdeka University at Dieng Highway. I went there for collage," Jeanny said. "Well I went to Brawijaya University," Max said. The two talked along as they walked. Meanwhile, at the skies above Malang, Captain Aldo radioed to the base. "There's no sign of Neronga whatsoever. But we do get a report of random tremors at the area near Buring Street," Captain Aldo said. "I'll scan with the invisibility checker," Stefanny said. She then pressed a button on her computer. It detected a huge creature. "Yep. Neronga burrowed away and went invisible. He's now near Graha Cakra Hotel. You better go there, fast!" Stefanny said. "You hear that, team? Let's move out!" Captain Aldo commanded. "ROGER THAT!"

Near Graha Cakra Hotel, Neronga had just showed up, leaving away his invisibility. People scream in terror as the creature uses his flames to demolish the once proud hotel. Jeanny and Max had just arrived. "You stay back here," Jeanny said. Max nodded. Jeanny pulls out her device. Light appears from it and Ultraman Nexus came to the scene once again. Neronga saw this and roared. "JIAAAH!" Nexus shouted as he cart wheeled his way and punched Neronga right at the stomach. Neronga tried to head-butt Nexus, and he succeeded. But instead Nexus turned around and stomped at the beast's back, before giving a hard donkey kick. Nexus fired a Particle Phaser and it manages to hit Neronga. Neronga roared in pain and fired his electrical bolts. Nexus dodges it and grabs Neronga's two "antlers." But just barely 3 seconds, Neronga charged the antlers, which knocks Nexus back. Soon reinforcement appears in the form of KAC. The craft fires at Neronga….but also at Nexus! The hero wriggled away in pain.

Back on the ground, Novi catches up with Max. "Max! Are you alright?" Novi asked. "Yeah," Max said. "Why KAC attacking Ultraman?" Max asked. "I don't know. It was Field Commander Dea's orders," Novi replied. But soon Nexus made Dea changed her mind by shielding his body when Neronga fired his flames towards the airplanes. "So, he's a good Ultra after all," Dea said as Nexus fell down due to the burns. Nexus got back up, and this time, places his right diamond in his right arm device over his V mark on his chest. He then waves it back. Water like light appears all around him, and soon he transforms. Red color dominates him now, with some black and silver arranging the body lines. The chest part now enlargens, with two prominent spikes at the shoulder. The V mark had shrunken a bit, with an oval color timer on top of it, glowing blue. "Junis…" whispers Max. "What?" Novi asked. "It's his new name. The previous one is Nexus Anphans….this is Nexus Junis." Nexus then touches his right arm blade, after he lifts his right arm. He then brings his arms into his left side. Bubble-like energy was transferred from the blade into the left fist. Nexus then releases the energy within a huge thrust of the left fist into the air. The bubble-like energy became an energy stream which shot out into the sky. The energy transforms into bubbles again, this time yellow-like bubbles. The energy formed a dome which covers both Nexus and Neronga, and teleported them. "Where did they go?" Captain Aldo asked.

Nexus and Neronga then appears within a pinkish dimension, with pink rocks adorned with blue, window-like slits. The atmosphere was blue-colored, with breezes of air waving about. Nexus then precedes the battle by kicking Neronga numerously, even performing a roundhouse kick on the animal. Neronga fired his flames, and Nexus uses his barrier. The hero jumped, and uses a kick to sever Neronga's nose horn. Nexus then lifted Neronga and slams him to the ground, before performing a back flip. Firing a flurry of Particle Phasers, Neronga was pinned to the ground, and Nexus places his right arm under him, before merging it with his left arm. Energy sparks appear. He then slowly brings both arms up, and energy net is formed between them. Stretching the arms outwards and positioning them in an "L" shape, Nexus had performed the Over-Ray Storm! The white particles, fired from his vertical left arm, blasted Neronga right at the sensitive abdomen. The creature tries to stagger the beam, but was reduced into atoms afterwards. The dimension slowly fades away, teleporting Nexus back to Malang. The hero then flew off. "SHUWATCH!"

That night, at the base, Albert and Max are tinkering in front of the computer. "What do you want me to do?" Albert asked. "Search about Jeanny Rosita Gunawan," Max said. Albert typed in the name and the computer searched. Then the screen popped something up. Both Albert and Max read the data. "Jeanny Rosita Gunawan. Born Malang, 18 November 1984. The same birthday with Novi, only two years older. Occupation, photographer for Jawa Pos. Had won a Pulitzer award for a photograph of the Papuan Separation Army against the local Police. Last seen at the Borneo jungle, investigating a cult worshipping 'THE ONE WHO RESOLVES ALL.' Status: Missing in action," Max read the data. "Hey, guys, what are you doing?" Captain Aldo walked in the room. The two interns soon closed the data down. "I need you to develop a technology to penetrate that dimension that used by Ultraman to destroy Neronga. Novi will help you," Captain Aldo said. "Okay. Let's do it!" Albert said.

What is the true nature of the strange dimension? Find out in Ultraman Nexus episode 3: Meta Field! P.S. A surprise team will be revealed!


End file.
